poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh meets Big Time Rush (Full Movie)
Winnie the Pooh meets Big Time Rush (Full Movie) is first upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Big Time Rush Crossover made by LegoKyle14. It will appear in Pandora.TV in the near future Synopsis Join Winnie the Pooh and his friends (along Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, SpongeBob, Alex and their friends) with to go Minnesota to help Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos and Knight's Family to go to L.A to be a America's Boy band. With little help with Gustavo and Kelly. Plot The movie begins with four teenage, high-school, hockey players from Minnesota being chased down by the girls' field hockey team. Earlier, 16-year-old Kendall Knight (Kendall Schmidt) had suggested that they pull a prank on the girls' hockey team: turn on the sprinkler valve to spray them all. Carlos Garcia (Carlos Pena Jr.) attempts to pull the valve but was not strong enough. Eventually James Diamond (James Maslow) agrees to help Kendall and Carlos. Logan Mitchell (Logan Henderson) helps as well, which makes the four boys powerful enough to turn the valve. A group of angry girls chase the boys into a dead-end alley and beat them up. Meanwhile, hit record producer Gustavo Rocque (Stephen Kramer Glickman) and his assistant Kelly Wainwright (Tanya Chisholm) are holding local auditions at the movie theater in Minnesota, looking for his new hit video popstar. While nursing their wounds with ice-packs on the couch, the four boys learn about Gustavo's auditions and try to get a hold of their respective moms to get driven there before five o'clock. When that is unsuccessful, the guys get their old neighbor to lend them her car. They have Logan, the only one with a learner's permit, drive them to the audition, taking their neighbor along. The guys run up to the talent agent, Kelly, just in time before the clock hits five. Kelly forces everybody to audition. During their auditions, Logan beatboxes, Carlos farts and James sings, but a fight starts between Kendall and Gustavo when he says that James has no talent. Gustavo tells James that his singing didn't make him fall off his chair. Kendall then jumps on the table and starts singing the giant turd song knocking Gustavo out of his seat. This leads to a fight with two security guards, with James jumping on top of them from the stage. Soon, Logan and Carlos join in as well, along with their old neighbor, who hits the security guards with her cane. Mrs. Knight (Challen Cates) is shocked when she opens the door to find that the police have brought the boys home. She demands an explanation and the boys tell her what has happened. Mrs. Knight lets them off the hook. Kendall's younger sister, Katie (Ciara Bravo), asks the boys to sing the "Giant Turd Song" for her. The boys sing the song until Gustavo comes to the door and asks if Kendall wants to be his new hit popstar, surprising all four boys. Kendall is asked if he wants to fly to L.A. with Gustavo and make some demos but Kendall doesn't accept the offer because he thinks it isn't worth leaving his friends behind in Minnesota. The next day, Kendall is bugged by the guys to accept the offer. Kendall proclaims that it isn't worth it without his best friends. Finally, they convince him to call Gustavo. Gustavo shows up, telling Kendall he will make him a superstar. Kendall makes a deal: He will go along with Gustavo to L.A. if Gustavo takes all four of the boys along with him. Gustavo, at first laughs at the idea, but quickly agrees and the next day, they all fly out to L.A. The guys ride in a limousine to Palm Woods, a hotel and meet lots of different people. They have a great time discovering everything around them and living the life. Despite claiming that they won't let the fame go to their heads, only to be acting like celebs only ten minutes later. They also attempt to impress the Jennifers, only to get smoothies thrown in their faces. Meanwhile, Griffin, the eccentric CEO of Roque Records is angry at Gustavo for bringing back all four of the boys, as he believes that the boy band genre is dead, but gives Gustavo until Friday to show him what they can do. Gustavo puts the boys through his "Boy Band Boot Camp" telling them that all great boy bands need great moves, a great look, and a great sound. He hires a dance instructor who has worked with various celebrities to teach them dance moves. However they merely goof off and drive him to quit. The management team then attempts to find them the right look, only to dress them in ridiculous outfits. Finally he gives them the sheet scene for their first song, "Girl Time". Kendall insults it, prompting Gustavo to show them his wall of platinum records, 28 of them that have the word "girl" in the title. Kendall makes fun of Gustavo, causing Gusatvo to scream so loud that he causes a 3.1 scale earthquake. After calming down, he takes them into a sound booth to start recording, only for them to start hitting each other with pillows and fruit water. Gustavo finally has had enough. He tells Carlos that he can't sing, Logan that he can't sing or dance, James that he reminds him of Matthew McConaughey (which he can't stand), and that Kendall acts like he doesn't even want to be here and that he'd rather quit producing then commit pop suicide with them. Upset at their careers ending before they even began the four get into a fight, which Katie stops by pushing them into a pool. They make up and sing the "Giant Turd" song, which causes the other Palm Woods residents to cheer. Kendall finally realizes that he does enjoy singing and being with his friends. Returning to Rocque Records, he tells the others that they are four hockey players from Minnesota and they can either dump the puck or rush the puck big time. They unanimously agree to big time rush. They go back to Gustavo and agree to do things his way on the condition that they get to sing a song other than Girl Time. Gustavo wants to hear a better idea and they state that they want to sing Big Time Rush, a song about four hockey players from Minnesota who have an amazing opportunity and are going to take their best shot. Kelly likes it and Gustavo reluctantly admits that he does as well. Come Friday they perform Big Time Rush in front of Griffin who likes it and allows them to stay for three months to produce their demos. Gustavo tells them that they are staying, but the next three months will be even harder than the last three days and that Carlos still can't sing, Logan can't dance, and he still doesn't like James. Kendall says that they will work on it. Gustavo says that now they can celebrate which they do and Big Time Rush is born. The screen then fades to "And the musical journey begins..." Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Genie, Scruffy, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria and The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private) will guest starring in this film. * Timmy Turner, Lincoln, Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Tommy, SpongeBob, Alex, Tai and their friends will meet Scruffy for the first time. * SpongeBob, Skipper and the their friends will meet Lincoln and his sisters for the first time. * This film marks the first debut of Scruffy from The Ugly Ducking, who she joining Winnie the Pooh and his friends on future adventures. * Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Aisling, Zordon, Alpha 5, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer and The Dazzlings will be mentioned in this film. * The Justice Acre Wood Brood (except Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Olive Doyle,'' Mia, Andrea, Emma, Olivia, Stephanie, ''Lincoln and his sisters) will be absent in this film, due this is a past adventure. * the Fairly OddParents, The Loud House, SpongeBob SquarePants and Big Time Audition (Pilot Special) were all made by Nickelodeon. * This film take place after Pooh's Adventures of Crayola Presents: The Ugly Duckling (Which explains that Pooh and his friends already known Scruffy), Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks ''(Which explains that Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Alex, Tai and their friends already know Lincoln and his sisters) and ''Winnie the Pooh Has a Tiny Christmas ''(Which explains that Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Nala, Sora, Tommy, SpongeBob, Tai and their friends already known Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda). * The Storyline continues in ''Winnie the Pooh meets Big Time Rush (TV Series). '' Transcript * ''Winnie the Pooh meets Big Time Rush (Full Movie)/Transcript Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Written songs Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Nickelodeon Crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Upcoming films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Nickelodeon Crossover